Magic & Mayhem
by SnowConez
Summary: Cover by Zamii070 on tumblr! Humanstuck AU with EriFef. JESUS CHRIST FIRST STORY EVER AAAH Mild cussing (Hell used twice) If the rating should change tell me! Feferi is new to kindergarten and Eridan catches her eye. I also have dorky teenager Cronus and abusive father Dualscar! I COULD HAVE MADE THIS A ONE SHOT STORY SO IT DIDN'T LOOK SO SHORT. Oh well it's quality not quantity
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is one of the most beautiful things anyone can have, but like all beautiful things in the world they have an ugly side. Some might be so ugly and horrifying that they stay that way forever. While others might be so beautiful that no matter how ugly it gets, it can always stay beautiful. Of course there is that one question that people might have, how do fix a friendship when it turns ugly?

Being new to class didn't mean she had to be shy, right after her teacher introduced her Feferi Peixes had already made two new friends. She wasn't the girl who was new and had no one to talk to; she was full of energy and would be friends with anyone who gave her a chance. Even at the age of 6, Feferi had moved several times in her life, due to her mother's job.

When recess started, Feferi was skipping rope with her friends. She was swinging the rope back and forth, when someone caught her eye. She dropped the rope suddenly causing her friend, Jade to trip. "Ow! Fef! What's the big idea?!" Jade rubbed the back of her neck and shot Feferi a look. "Oh oops, I'm sorry! Do you guys know who that boy over there is?" She pointed to a boy sitting against the wall wearing a scarf, it was March 7th and the weather was great outside, a little warm to wear a scarf.

Jade and Feferi's other friend Nepeta looked at who she was pointing to and stuck their tongues out. "Ew, that's Eridan Ampora! He's like the meanest kid in Skaia elementary!" said Jade shaking her head. "If I were you I wouldn't talk to him trust me I tried to, but he was so rude!" Nepeta nodded in agreement. "He gives me the creeps!" She said shuddering. Feferi looked at him. He didn't look mean, he looked lonely. "I don't know guys; maybe if I invite him to my birthday party he'll lighten up! In fact, I'll do that right now!" She skipped away to where Eridan was.

Eridan was reading a book called 'The Magic of Science' when Feferi came and sat next to him. "Hiya! I'm Feferi, and you're Eridan correct?" She grinned at him and looked at his book. "Oooh! Do you like magic?" She then did an unnecessary gasp. "Are you a magician cause I think magicians are like soo cool!" Usually, whenever people asked him about magic, Eridan Ampora would scoff at them and talk about how foolish magic is, but for once Eridan was at a loss for words. His face was turning pink, as Feferi talked to him. "Uh, yes? I'm a magician!" He wanted to impress her, but he didn't know the first thing about magic. She'd probably forget the next day he thought.

Almost leaping up in excitement, Feferi squealed. "Perfect! Because for my birthday I really want a magician to come and do the magic thing and now that I know that you're a magician, you can perform at my party next week! People will see your magic stuff and be like 'Wow that guy is so cool and I should be his friend!' and no offence Eri, but you don't look like you have many friends, well now I'm your friend and after March 14th everyone in kindergarten will be your friend! My friends are waiting for me, so goodbye for now!" She got up and ran back to her friends without even giving Eridan a chance to say if he wanted to come or not. Eridan's mouth was open in awe. He smiled which isn't something he does often."She said I'm her friend!" He replayed that line in her head for the rest of the school day.

Walking to his apartment, Eridan climbed up the stairs and opened the door. His smile was now a frown because Eridan didn't know the first thing about magic and he couldn't let Feferi down. She would probably take away his invite and tell everyone that he's a liar. Feferi obviously wouldn't do that, but Amporas have been known for over reacting. Eridan decided to head to the library, but right when he opened the door his father came out of his room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan's father; Dualscar Ampora stood in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going kid?" Eridan looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Nowhere." That just made Dualscar angrier. "Hey kid! You don't open the door, when you're going nowhere! Look up when you speak to your father!" Eridan shook his head, not a very smart option. He stuck his tongue out at his dad. "My name isn't kid!" Dualscar tightened his grip on the bottle of whiskey. "Put your tongue back where it belongs, before I cut it off and feed it to the fishes!" Eridan did what he told him to do. "That's what I thought you good for nothing kid." He went back to his room, but not without giving Eridan a good smack on the head.

Rubbing the spot where his father smacked him, Eridan headed out. He was used to his father's abuse even at his young age. His father was always drunk and he was the reason Eridan's mother moved out when he was four. He didn't really know her that well, but his older brother; Cronus did. From what he heard at night when Cronus and their dad fought, Cronus and their mom were really close. Cronus fights with their dad almost daily. He never got enough sleep, cause he could hear them fighting at night.

He walked into the library and headed straight to the 'How to' books section. He grabbed several on magic tricks. He didn't really understand the book since he was six and couldn't read that well. He just looked at the pictures. He was about to flip the page when the book was lifted from his hands. "Hey what are-?! Oh hey, Cro." His big brother was dangling the book in front him.

"Magic tricks?" Cronus snorted. "Bro, everyone knows that's fake girl magic!" He held up his Harry Potter book. "Now, this! This is real magic! Of course a muggle like you wouldn't know." Eridan looked up at him. "Real magic, like magic that would impress a girl?" Cronus was confused at first, but then grinned. "Oh I see what's happening, well baby brother I don't think there is a spell powerful enough to get you of all people a girlfriend." He snorted again and walked away.

Wiping the spit that came from Cronus's braces off his face, Eridan stuck his tongue out at him. "Jerk!" He was scolded at by the librarian. "Stupid Cronus and his stupid dorkiness." mumbled Eridan under his breath. He continued to read until the library closed. The next day on his way to school, he stopped by the store and bought a magic kit. After a whole week of practicing, Eridan was finally ready when the big day came on March 14th.

Knocking on the door, Eridan waited outside Feferi's house. When the door opened, Feferi's face grew into a huge grin. "Eri! You made it! It wouldn't be party without Mr. Magic himself!" She grabbed his hand and led him inside. "Hey guys! The magician has arrived!" Eridan looked around; Feferi has only been here for a week how did she have this many people at her party? He heard people whispering things like "That's the magician?" He was shaking and pulled his scarf up a bit to cover his mouth. He walked in front of the crowd of kindergartners and began the show.

He waited for their attention, but the kids were still talking. He did a huge fake cough and they stopped their conversations. "Ahem. Now that I have your attention, Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Prepare to have your tiny little minds blown by me! Eridan Ampora!" He took off his top hat and his wand that came with the kit and waved it around over the hat. "As you can see this hat is empty, but when I put two eggs, flour, and cake mix into it and say the magic words a birthday cake will appear for the wonderful birthday girl." There were a lot of 'oohs' in the audience as they turned to look at Feferi. He added the ingredients into the hat and said, "_Cakeus Appearus_!"


	3. Chapter 3

The kids were on the edge of their seats to see if this would work. Eridan placed the hat onto his head, laughter filled the whole house. Eridan was drenched in flour, eggs, and cake mix. He looked at the crowd and at Feferi, who had her hands covering her face. She couldn't stand to watch this. The crowd and Feferi soon got blurry as Eridan's eyes filled with tears. He ran away from the crowd and left Feferi's house. Not even stopping when Feferi told him to wait. He cried the whole way home and walked into the door sniffling. When he got inside the last person he wanted to see was there, Dualscar.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked coldly. No response from Eridan. Dualscar looked at the coffee table where it held an open pink envelope. He quickly snatched it and read over the invitation. "So, this is where you went? Some girl's party was she blind or something and gave this to the wrong person?" Eridan stayed quiet. "And what's with the hat and wand kid, you some sort of magician?" All he got in response was a head shake 'no.' Dualscar was a horrible father, but he wasn't stupid. "I see what's going on in here, you tried to impress some girl by telling her you were Harry Houdini or something, but just made a huge fool of yourself." He started chuckling and those chuckles soon grew into roars of laughter. "Kid, what the hell made you think you were even qualified enough to do this? You're pathetic and weak everything you do just turns into one huge mistake."

Eridan opened his mouth, but didn't speak very loudly. "N-no. That's not true." Dualscar looked at the invitation again. "Peixes? Like that CEO of the Betty Crocker Company? A few buddies of mine told me the family moved here, but I thought that they were drunk. Wow kid you just embarrassed yourself in front of a huge name. That family is basically royalty." He found this hilarious for some reason. "Boy, I would hate to be in your flour covered shoes right now." Even when Dualscar returned to his room his laughter still filled the place. It's a good thing they over powered Eridan's sobs. Right in the middle of sobbing, someone knocked on the door.

It was probably just Cronus or one of Dualscar's drinking buddies asking for money again. Eridan sulked to the door and opened it. The person there wasn't a brace-faced thirteen year old or a fat guy who smelled like whiskey, it was Feferi. "Oh uh hi Eridan." she said a little nervously, for once Feferi didn't know what to say. Eridan replied back, but probably more nervously than her. "Hey Fef." The stood there for a while until Feferi remembered why she came. "You forgot your scarf." She held it out to him. "Oh yeah I took it off before the show, so my cape would fit. Uh thanks." Taking the scarf and putting it on, there was more awkward silence. "How did you find me anyway?" Nice Eridan, girls love that.

"You left a trail of flour and cake mix." She pointed to the trail on the stairway. He nodded, the silence was too much for him, Eridan had to be his snarky self. "Why are you here? Are you here just to laugh at me or call me a liar? Cause if you are you can just go, someone beat you to it." He was closing the door, when Feferi put her hand in the way. "Wait Eridan! I didn't come here just to insult you. I came here to make sure you were okay." He stopped trying to close the door when he heard that. "What, why? I lied to you and ruined your party." Feferi giggled. "You didn't ruin my party! Everyone said it was the best comedy act ever!" That didn't help him. "But it wasn't a comedy act." Feferi put her finger up to his lip. "Shh! They don't need to know silly!" Eridan was still confused. "Yeah, but you know that I'm a failure, but here you are." Feferi gave him an equally puzzled look. "Well we're friends! And friends don't leave each other when they truly need it."

Eridan did not expect to hear that. "We're still friends? Even after I lied? Listen, lied. Like didn't tell the truth lying?" Feferi nodded. "Duh! Also is there another form of lying?" He was new to this friendship thing. Was there like a handbook or something he could read? Feferi started to shiver a little. "Gosh, it's super cold tonight." Now Eridan has a shivering friend and warm place. Put the pieces together. "Oh do you wanna come in?" Feferi nodded and walked in as he held the door. The first thing she noticed was a DVD of 'The Little Mermaid.' on the coffee table. "Oh my gosh! You have this movie?! This is like the greatest movie ever!" Most people would question the fact that a boy has that movie on DVD, but that thought didn't enter her mind. "Yeah, we could watch it if you want." Feferi was already putting the DVD in. She sat next to Eridan on the couch as the movie started.

Feferi was watching the movie happily while Eridan's face was pink. Feferi was sitting pretty close to him and he was getting flustered. Halfway through the movie, the air conditioning quit working. His dad probably spent the money they used to pay the bills this month on his drinking buddies. Feferi was shivering again and before he knew what he was doing Eridan took off his scarf and wrapped it around him and Feferi. The scarf around her was a surprise, but she didn't complain. She smiled at Eridan and held his hand.

The movie ended and Feferi had to leave. Eridan opened the door for her. "Thanks for coming by Fef it means a lot to me." She smiled at him. "It was no problem." He walked her to her house, on the way they just talked about Feferi's life. Since Eridan didn't want to talk about his dad. When they reached her house, Eridan waved goodbye and turned to leave. "Eridan, wait!" He turned back around. 'Yes Fef?" She kissed his cheek and then waved goodbye. He happily walked home and didn't even think about the fact that Feferi might have cooties.


End file.
